


Candy

by viceversa



Series: One Word [8]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, and things get tense, they're in the office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceversa/pseuds/viceversa
Summary: I never should’ve bought those suckers. They were on sale, next to the register. A bouquet of red suckers, a substitute for the dozen red roses I’d wanted to give her every Valentine’s Day since we met.





	Candy

Big, red, wet, noisy. A globe made for her enjoyment, my hell and ultimate downfall.

I never should’ve bought those suckers. They were on sale, next to the register. A bouquet of red suckers, a substitute for the dozen red roses I’d wanted to give her every Valentine’s Day since we met.

This was worse.

For days, this had been going on. Scully would come in, we would have a normal day working on files, debating cases. Then about mid-afternoon, she would complain about the 2pm slump and delicately choose a single sucker from the diminishing collection I gave her.

Then she’d unwrap it, using her perfect nails to slide under the covering.

Then she’d toss the wrapping away, making sure all the pieces landed in the trash.

Then. She’d. Precisely. Place. The. Sucker. In. Her. Mouth. And.

_Suck._

Now, I’m not an expert or anything, but most people in their right mind, when presented with a sucker, would put it in their mouth and lick it, let it dissolve, bite it. Normal people.

Not Scully.

Scully preferred to _suck_ on her lollipops and it was driving me insane.

If it was just sucking, and god would it ever _be_ just sucking? It would be fine. I could distract myself in a file or report. Not look over while she was, er, enjoying herself.

But no.

When Scully _sucked_ her lollipop, she made noise.

Not just a traditional sucking noise. She made noises of enjoyment, little moans that barely floated across the space separating us. She would slurp, knock her teeth against the hard candy in clicks, pull the sucker slowly, so fucking slowly, out of her mouth, making sure her lips were around it until the last possible second, letting it go with a faint _pop._

This maneuver seemed to be a favorite, as she would have to pause and lick her lips, catching every tiny taste. I knew this because I couldn’t look away. Days, in a row, she would enjoy and I would stare and she would never, ever look at me. Not until she was finished. Then she’d look over, say thank you, and went back to working on whatever she was doing like it was nothing.

It was not nothing.

This time, god, I don’t know. Maybe she was louder, or really sucking, or something. But I was hard the moment she discarded the wrapper and it was only getting worse as she _sucked_.

I couldn’t help myself. Two minutes, an hour, however long into her little display, because I was convinced absolutely that she was taunting me, she had to be, I was so hard I could barely breathe, I moaned.

Out loud.

Loudly.

Only then did she break pattern, pause in her relentless show, her loud and excruciating torture. She looked at me.

Swiveled her head. Lollipop and all.

Eye contact. Electric.

Suddenly I was pushed away from my desk. How did she move so fast? I didn’t even see her get up? She was there, she pushed my chair out, that damn sucker stick still hanging from her lips, the slight candy-sheen of cherry flavored saliva glistening on her lips, looking at my tented and exposed lap.

“Fucking finally,” she said, then she was on me, on my lap, sucker out and away, tongue out and, god yes, in my mouth.

If I died right now I’d go straight to hell with the taste of cherry-Scully on my tongue, a happy man, thanking half-priced suckers all the way down.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the anon on tumblr for the prompt!  
> follow me there at viceversawrites


End file.
